


Are They Playing Our Song?

by TwoLittleWishes



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoLittleWishes/pseuds/TwoLittleWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of Auggie's and Annie's reaction after she is almost smothered in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Playing Our Song?

Suddenly the little machines picked up again, beeping out a heart rate, a blood pressure... Annie was back and Auggie sagged against the door frame with a choked off sob. He felt Joan's arm tighten around his chest for a moment, she said something to the doctor, moved away and started asking questions, but all he could hear was the beep beep beep that represented his best friend's heart hammering away inside her chest again.

"Leena," Annie gasped, she sounded groggy and distant.

"We know, we know, Annie it's OK. She's gone, you're going to be alright." Joan reassured her.

"Annie?" Auggie didn't recognize his own voice. It was dry and raspy as he fumbled his way forward towards her.

"Auggie? Auggie?" He could hear her gasp his name, and as sick, as confused as she sounded it was still the best thing he'd heard in a long time.

"I'm here," He dropped his stick and reached out trying to find her. The doctor, who was smiling slightly, took hold of Auggie's arm and guided his hand to Annie's. "Thank you," he mumbled. "I'm here, Annie. You're gonna be OK."

Annie's hand gripped his weakly and he heard her give a soft sob of relief. He held her hand tightly in his right one, while his left skimmed up her arm, over her shoulder and found her hair. He used the point of reference to hunch himself over the bed and press his forehead to hers. Annie's other hand came up and gripped his neck. She could barely see him, her eyes were so foggy, the lids so heavy she had to fight to keep them open.

"You scared the hell outta me, Annie..." he whispered.

She sobbed again and rolled her forehead along his. "He wanted... but I couldn't leave... they haven't played our song..." her voice trailed off and Joan looked sharply at the doctor who gave her a reassuring smile.

"She'll be very tired for a while... and she's still on some heavy-duty painkillers... Her heart's strong."

"It's OK, don't worry about it now." Auggie told her gently. "Everything's going to be fine."

Annie smiled dreamily, her eyes fluttering closed. With a sigh, she nuzzled her nose along his cheek until she found his, then tilted her head so she could kiss him gently. This forced Joan to suppress the urge to cough politely. Instead she crossed the room to the doctor. "What happens now?" She asked under her breath.

"We monitor her. The main concern is still the bullet wounds, but the fact she's awake, she recognizes..." he glanced at the bed where Auggie was still standing stock still, his eyes wide, "people. I'm pretty confident she's going to be OK..."

"Ah, how safe is that?" Joan tilted her head towards the bed.

The doctor chuckled. "Just tell me he's not going to climb on top of her."

"I promise nothing..." Joan turned back to the bed.

Auggie had relaxed a little, his eyes closed and the fingers of his left hand curled gently into her hair. With a contented sigh, Annie pulled away, her eyes still shut. "You've been drinking cheap coffee..."

"It's all there is around here. I couldn't exactly pop out to Starbucks."

"Mmm... are they playing our song yet?"

"I think the band's still warming up," he smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "It's OK... I wont let you miss it."


End file.
